Wizard of Ed
by KittyKatBella
Summary: (Parody of Wizard of Oz) When Bella and Felice end up in a magical land, they travel to find the wizard, and meet friends along the way, like a scarecrow, a lion, and a tin man.
1. The Tornado

In a town called Peach Creek lived two kids. There lived more, but these two were most important for our story. One of them lived on a farm, and the other worked for him to earn money.

"Wilfred! How many times has Rolf told you?! No eating from Rolf's vegetable patch! Bad Wilfred!"

"Rolf, he's just a piglet. You shouldn't yell. He doesn't know any better."

The girl picked the young pig up, pulling the carrot from his mouth.

"Yes, but it is our job to teach him better, Italy-Bella-girl," The boy, Rolf, said.

"But yelling scares him," The girl, Bella, said, holding the piglet in her arms, "Doesn't it? Come on, let's get you something else to eat."

Rolf rolled his eyes as he cleaned up the vegetable patch. Bella dumped some food in the feeding trough for Wilfred, who happily gobbled it up. Bella smiled and scratched him behind his ear.

"Hey Rolf, have you seen Felice?" Bella asked, standing up.

"Rolf has not, Bella-girl," Rolf said, replanting the eaten crops.

"Hmm, where could she be?" Bella asked herself. She searched around the farm and found her in one of the gardens.

"Felice, you know Rolf doesn't like you in his farms," Bella scolded, picking up the white cat.

Felice meowed and tried to escape Bella's arms. Bella set her down and shooed her away from the farms. Rolf was counting the chickens as he collected the eggs.

"Ah, wonderful," Rolf said, "Good job, Beatrice."

"Whatcha doing, Rolf?" Bella asked.

"Rolf is collecting the eggs, Bella-girl," Rolf said, "And he needs you to count the chickens while Rolf stores the eggs.

"Uh, I dunno," Bella said uneasily, "I'm still kinda sorta scared of birds."

"Fowl will not harm you," Rolf said, "You will be ok."

"Well, ok..." Bella said slowly. Rolf walked off to his house and Bella looked at the chicken house, "Ok...no need to go inside, Bella. You can see them all from here. Uno, due, tre, quadro, cinque..."

Bella finished counting and told Rolf that all the chickens were here.

"Good job, Bella-girl," Rolf said, "That is all. Your assistance is no longer required at the moment."

"Ok," Bella said, "Come on, Felice."

They walked into the nearby woods and found what looked like a trailer park.

"Hmm, haven't been here before," Bella said, "Let's look around."

She walked around the trailer park for a while before running into a woman.

"Oh, ciao," Bella greeted.

"What are you doin' here?" The woman snapped.

"Oh, um, just looking around," Bella said, beginning to feel that she was unwelcome.

"Well get outta here!" The woman yelled, "We don't like strangers."

"Oh, scusate," Bella said quietly, slowly backing up.

"Go on, get!" The woman swiped at Bella, trying to get her to move faster. Felice hissed and scratched the woman's arm, and it bled.

"OW!" The woman shouted, "You little brat! Get back here!"

Bella cried out and ran off with Felice, disappearing in the woods. She sat against a tree, panting, and looked at Felice.

"Felice, you shouldn't have done that," Bella scolded, "Now we're in trouble, alright."

Felice meowed and licked her paw. Bella sighed.

"Come on, let's get going," Bella said, standing up, "Maybe Rolf has more work or something."

They walked back to the farm. When they got there, they headed inside and saw Rolf sitting at the table with that woman. She had the scratch bandaged up.

"Bella-girl, you are here," Rolf said, looking at the older woman.

"Rolf, what's she doing here?" Bella asked. Felice hissed at the woman, hiding behind Bella's legs.

"My name is Miss Kanker," The woman introduced herself, "And I _'_ ve come to inform you that that _cat_ of yours is to be sent to the pound for assaulting me."

"What?!" Bella cried, "But you can't do that! She's not yours!"

"On the contrary, I can," Miss Kanker said, "Being the owner of Peach Creek, I can do whatever I want."

"No, per favore!" Bella begged, "I told her she shouldn't have, per favore don't take her away!"

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind," Miss Kanker said, "I'll be taking her in my pick-up truck outside."

Bella remembered passing by an old pick-up truck outside, but thought nothing of it. Now she wished she had paid attention to it. They walked outside and Miss Kanker put the squirming Felice in the back of the trunk.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Bella sobbed.

She walked over and kissed Felice by her ear. Miss Kanker got in the truck and drove off, Felice in the back. Once they got far enough away, Felice stood up in the back and jumped out, stumbling onto the grass. Miss Kanker didn't notice as she kept driving.

Felice ran back to the farm, where Bella was sitting with the other animals. Wilfred set his head on her lap as she sobbed. Felice meowed and Bella looked up, smiling, as she scooped up the cat.

"Good job, Felice," Bella said, "I knew it would work. But we can't stay here. What if she comes back?"

Felice meowed in agreement.

"C'mon, let's go," Bella stood up and Felice followed her as they headed home and began to pack.

After Bella was done packing, she and Felice walked down the road. After walked for about ten minutes, they spotted something out of place. It looked like a make shift tent with a bike parked outside. A sign read 'Psychic Readings- 25 Cents.'

"Ooh, a psychic, Felice!" Bella said happily, "Let's check it out!"

She peeked inside to see a boy wearing a green shirt and a backwards red cap leaning back in a chair behind a table.

"Oh, hey," He said quickly, setting the chair down and replacing the cap with a turban, "Hey, and welcome to Psychic Kev's! Wanna do a reading? I just need a picture and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Well, alright," Bella said.

She pulled out a picture of her, Rolf, Felice, and Wilfred in Rolf's house and a quarter. She handed the two items to Kevin. He pocketed the quarter and looked at the picture.

"Let's see," Kevin said, "Ok, so you came from a farm." He spotted the red, white, and green collar Felice was wearing, "I'm sensing that you moved from Italy."

"That's right," Bella said, amazed, "Isn't this cool, Felice?"

"So, what would you like to know?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I guess what'll happen when I'm gone," Bella said, "Within, say, this week?"

"Ok," Kevin said. Suddenly, he got a notification on his phone, "Hold up, I got a text."

He check the notification, and his eyes widened when it saw what it was.

"Oh shoot, I gotta get outta here," Kevin said, leaping out of his chair and packing up the tent.

"Wait, but I paid for a reading," Bella frowned.

"Fine," Kevin looked like he was focussing, "A giant tornado is coming this way. There."

He cleaned up the tent cartoonishly fast and sped off on his bike.

"A tornado?!" Bella cried, "We have to warn Rolf!"

They two of them ran back to the farm, where Rolf was caring for his animals.

"Bella-girl, where have you been?!" Rolf yelled, "Rolf has been searching for you everywhere!"

"No time," Bella panted, "Tornado- coming this way- gotta go-"

Suddenly, the winds picked up and Rolf stood straight, looking around, seeing the mass of destruction heading their way.

"Get the animals below!" Rolf ordered, rushing to collect his farm animals, who were running around in fear. Bella tried to grab Wilfred, but he squealed and ran into the house, hiding under Rolf's bed.

"Wilfred, get out here!" Bella yelled, reaching under to grab him. Felice crawled under the bed.

Bella felt his back, but at her touch he ran outside, squealing. The tornado was here now, and blew the door in, knocking out Bella as they house was lifted away.

* * *

Bella woke up hours later, after the tornado had ceased. She stood up and saw Felice next to her, looking out the window. Bella joined her. Outside was a wonderful colorful world, cheerful and happy. Yet the sight worried Bella.

"Felice, I don't think we're in Peach Creek anymore," Bella said slowly as they walked outside. Suddenly, a giant pink bubble floated down in front of Bella.

"Woah, bubble!" Bella giggled and reached out to pop the pink bubble, revealing a girl.

The girl was dressed in the most gorgeous pink dress, with sparkles and a pink bow in the back. She had matching pink high heels and her short blond hair had a smaller pink bow in the back. She was holding a brown wand.

"Hey, dude!" The girl said with a cheerful smile, "Are you new here?" Suddenly, the girl frowned, "Hey, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Witch?" Bella said, confused, "Am I in Hogwarts or something?"

"No," The girl giggled, "I'm Nazz, the good witch of Munchkin Land."

"Munchkin Land?" Bella repeated, "That's a weird name."

"I know, right?" Nazz laughed, "So, back to my original question. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Well, I'd suppose good," Bella said, "I mean, it's not like I'm one of Voldemort's Death Eaters or anything."

"Radical!" Nazz beamed, "I could tell, actually. Bad witches are ugly. So, how'd you get here?"

Before Bella could answer, Nazz the Good Witch spotted the house. And sticking out from under it were two feet, wearing green crocks.

"Woah!" Nazz cried, running over. Bella gasped.

"Oh mio Dio, I'm so sorry," Bella said, "I-I didn't see-"

"Don't be sorry!" Nazz smiled, "She was one of the evil witches! Now she's gone! Come on out, little dudes! It's safe!"

Slowly, a bunch of younger kids crawled out of hiding spaces. One had curly white hair, a retainer, and wore a baby blue shirt and white pants. With him was a girl with orange hair and wearing a pink shirt and jeans. The two of them crept over to the dead witch.

"She's dead!" The boy said.

"Hooray, Jimmy!" The girl said happily.

"This is the bestest day ever, Sarah!" The boy said.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"She was a meanie," Jimmy said, "She and her sisters scared us and tortured us. They made me eat a wiggley!"

"But now she's gone!" Sarah said.

Suddenly, the sky filled with a green fume, and two witches appeared on broomsticks. One had blue hair covering one eye and the other had curly orange hair covering both her eyes. They both wore black robes.

"Hey hey hey, what's the hub-bub-bub all about?" The orange haired one asked in a gruff voice.

"OMG, Lee, look!" The blue haired one pointed at the feet under the house.

"Holy Toledo!" The orange haired one, Lee, cried, "Alright, who's the wise guy?!"

"I-I'm really sorry," Bella stepped forward, "It was an accident. There was a tornado, and there's no way to drive a house-"

"Quiet!" Lee snapped, "Marie, grab her shoes."

The blue haired one, Marie, went to grab the green crocs from the feet, but drew her hands back as though they had been burnt.

"Yeouch!" Marie cried, "I can't, Lee!"

"What?! Lemmie try!" Lee tried to grab the shoes, but they caused her pain, "Hey, what's goin' on? Why can't we take 'em?!"

"Because shoes this rad can only be worn by the coolest people," Nazz said. She waved her sparkly pink wand and the shoes disappeared, only to reappear on Bella's feet, "Like her."

"Hey, these are pretty comfty," Bella said, "A little big, though."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Lee asked.

"Those are ours!" Marie snapped.

"Not anymore, witches," Nazz said, "Now they belong to...hey, I never got your name."

"Bella," Bella said.

"Ooh, I like that," Nazz smiled.

"Grazie, it was a birthday present," Bella joked. Nazz giggled.

"There's no time for jokes!" Lee yelled, "One way or another, we'll get those shoes! C'mon, Marie. Let's beat it."

The two evil witches flew off on their broomsticks.

"I can see why they're bad witches," Bella said. Felice sniffed the green crocs, "Hey, these shoes are nice and all, but do you maybe know the way back to Peach Creek?"

"Peach Creek?" Nazz asked, "Nope, sorry dude. But the wizard might! He can do anything!"

"The wizard?" Bella asked, confused. She knew now that it wasn't the Harry Potter kind of wizard.

"Yeah, he's the coolest!" Nazz said, "He'll be able to help ya!"

"Well, how do I find him?" Bella asked.

"That's easy!" Nazz laughed.

"Just follow the yellow brick road!" Jimmy piped up, and for the first time, Bella noticed the yellow and red brick swirl beneath her feet, each color leading off into a path.

"Oh, cool," Bella said, "Well, I guess we're off then. Come on, Felice. Grazie! Nice to meet you all!"

"Bye!" Sarah and Jimmy waved, along with the rest of the Munchkins. Nazz waved her wand and floated off in a giant pink bubble.


	2. Meeting Friends

Bella and Felice followed the yellow brick road until they came to a large sunflower field.

"Wow, look how pretty, Felice," Bella said, looking at the sunflowers.

After a few more feet, they came across a scarecrow. It wore a green jacket over a red-and-white striped shirt. It was attached to a wooden pole and was overflowing with hay.

"Hey, a scarecrow," Bella said. She jumped at what happened next.

"Hello there!" The scarecrow spoke.

"Woah, you can talk?" Bella asked.

"Uh, I think?" The scarecrow guessed, "It seems like I can..."

"Awesomeness," Bella laughed. She then frowned when she saw that the path led two different directions, "Hey, do you know the way to the wizard?"

"Wizard? Oh yeah!" The scarecrow said, "It's that way! No, wait, that way? Uh, those ways? I'm not sure. I'm a scarecrow, I don't have a brain."

"Well, maybe the wizard can give you one," Bella said, "He can do anything apparently."

"Woah, a wizard?" The scarecrow asked, "Cool! I'm coming!"

He jumped off of the pole and landed on the ground, smiling.

"So, what's your name?" Bella asked as they walked to the right.

"I'm Ed!" The scarecrow said happily.

"Cool," Bella smiles at the scarecrow's enthusiasm, "I'm Bella, and this is my cat, Felice."

Felice meowed and Ed looked down at her.

"Aw, what a cutie," Ed smiled, then suddenly sneezed, "She makes me sneeze."

"Oh, you must be allergic," Bella frowned, "Sorry."

"I'm ok," Ed said.

The three of them kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two evil witches, Marie and Lee, were watching them through a glass orb.

"That's right, make your way to that silly little wizard," Marie said.

"He won't be able to help you against US!" Lee said. The two of them started laughing evily, catching the attention of someone else.

"Hey, pipe down!" A boy their age walked in angrily, "I'm tryin' sleep! Are you messing with that orb thing again?"

"Brandon, we almost forgot to tell you!" Marie said, "There was this girl, and she dropped a house on May!"

"So we tried to take the shoes that were rightfully OURS, but we couldn't," Lee explained.

"So then that goody-two-shoes witch said that only 'cool people' could wear them," Marie mocked.

"So then she gave 'em to that girl," Lee continued.

"And now we're trying to get 'em!" Marie finished. Brandon just stood there.

"Hold up, repeat that again slowly, and maybe I'll be able to understand," He said. They explained it again, but slower.

"Wait, lemmie see!" Brandon shoved past his sister and looked at the orb, which showed Bella, Ed, and Felice, "Hey, she ain't half-bad."

"Whatever," Marie rolled her eyes, "Point is, we need those shoes."

* * *

"So then my house lands here, on this witch, and everybody just starts congratulating me," Bella was explaining, "Then these two other witches- Lee and Marie, I think- came and said that was their sister-"

"Wait, you landed a house on May Kanker?" Ed asked in awe, "She was the scariest scary witch in the history of scary witches!"

"Gee, I didn't think it would be that big a deal," Bella blushed.

They were walking through a field of apple trees, when suddenly the ground start to shook.

"Earthquake!" Bella cried. As suddenly as it began, the rumbling stopped. Ed looked at his belly.

"I'm hungry," He said.

"Well, we are surrounded by apples," Bella said, "Maybe we could have some."

She tried to reach an apple, but it was too high.

"Darn my stupid shortness!" Bella groaned. Ed appeared under her so she was standing on his shoulders and her head bumped into the branch.

"Sorry," Ed said.

"I'm ok," Bella said, rubbing her head and holding back a tear.

She reached over and plucked an apple from the branches and handed it to Ed. Suddenly, the tree swung around, knocking Bella to the ground. The tree was revealed to have a FACE!

"Hey, what's the big idea?" The tree asked, "That hurt!"

"Woah, a talking tree!" Ed said, amazed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said, "I guess I just thought-"

"Thought what?" The tree asked, "That just because we're poor defenceless trees that we don't have feelings?"

Bella and Ed looked at the other trees, which all had the same face carved into them: two eyes and a smile.

"No, not at all," Bella said nervously, "Uh-"

"No excuses!" The tree said, "Plank, gimmie some acorns!"

One or two acorns fell from the tree next to the talking one.

"Come on, buddy, I need more than that," The tree said. A whole PILE of acorns fell down, "Right on!"

The tree scooped up a branch full of acorns and started throwing them at Bella, Ed, and Felice.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey!" Bella grunted.

"Ouchies!" Ed cried fearfully. Felice hissed and scratched the tree.

"Ow, hey!" The tree said.

"Quick, let's run!" Bella said, pulling Ed into the forest.

As they got deeper, the woods became darker and the trees more plentiful. They slowed to a stop and looked around.

"Uh oh," Bella said, "What is this place?"

"It looks like a haunted forest!" Ed cried.

"Ooh, haunted, you say?" Bella said, interested.

"Bad, evil ghosts, and scary killer beasts!" Ed said fearfully.

"Like lions?" Bella gulped.

"And tigers," Ed added.

"And bears?" Bella asked. Felice meowed what sounded like 'Oh my.'

"Don't worry, I will protect you from the evil killer beasts!" Ed said bravely, stepping forward. They walked deeper into the woods and began hearing strange noises. One of them was a twig snapping.

"What was that?" Bella asked nervously.

"I don't know..." Ed said. Felice looked into the dark trees. Just then, a lion, standing on two feet, walked out.

"AHH!" Bella cried, "IT'S A LION!"

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," The lion said quietly, "I saw you might be lost and thought I could assist you."

Ed gasped happily and threw his arms around the lion.

"DOUBLE D, IT IS YOU!" Ed yelled happily.

"Ed? You haven't changed a bit," The lion laughed and hugged back.

"Wait, you know him?" Bella asked Ed.

"Yah! He's one of my best friends!" Ed explained, "He's the smartest!"

"Yes, hello," The lion greeted, "My name is Edd, but you may call me Double D."

"Oh, you two have the same name," Bella noticed, "Cool."

"Yes, indeed," Edd nodded, "So, what brings you to the woods? Shouldn't you be guarding the sunflower field?"

"We're going to see the wizard!" Ed said happily, "He's gonna give me a brain!"

"And I'm gonna ask him if he can help me get home," Bella said, "See, I'm not from here."

"Oh, you're not?" Edd asked, "Strange, we don't get many visitors." Suddenly, an owl hooted far off, and Edd jumped, "P-perhaps I should join you. This place is quite frightening. M-maybe the wizard could give me some courage."

"I'm sure he could!" Ed said, "He can do anything!"

"Excellent!" Edd smiled, "Carry on, then."

The three new friends continued along the path, Felice walking next to Bella.

* * *

"Hey, is that Double D?" Marie shoved her sister to the ground as she put both hands on the globe, "I've been looking for him everywhere!"

"Yeah, and Ed, too," Lee frowned, standing up and taking her place at Marie's side, "I know you still love 'im, Marie, but the Eds can't get back together. Don't you remember why we split them up?"

"Yeah yeah," Marie huffed, "How could I forget? I still got a bruise."

"Wait, what's happening?" Brandon asked, walking in.

"Just look," Lee said, stepping aside. Brandon looked into the orb and growled, his hands curling into tight fists.

"No, they can't," He said, "They can't!"

"We know, calm down," Lee snapped, "We have a plan. We also have a plan to get those shoes, too."

"Are you still on those?" Brandon asked, "We have more important things to worry about!"

"You do NOT know how comfortable those shoes are!" Marie said.

* * *

The trees were thinning out, and the three saw they were walking on a dirt path. The sun was shining brightly above them as they past through a forest of oak trees.

"My, this place seems familiar," Edd said, tapping his chin.

"Yeah, I think it does," Ed said, mimicking Edd.

"Does it?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I can't quite place my paw on it," Edd frowned.

"It'll come to you," Bella said, "Probably. Let's keep going."

Felice meowed and looked around.

"Hey, I'm still hungry," Ed said.

"There's a house up ahead," Edd noticed, "Perhaps we could stop for some food."

They walked up to the house and knocked, but no one answered.

"I guess no one's home," Edd said. Ed gasped happily and plucked a candy from a nearby bush.

"HIDDEN JAWBREAKER!" Ed yelled happily. He put it in his mouth and smiled.

"Ed, that's not yours," Edd scolded.

"Let's just hurry," Bella said, "We don't want to be here when the person comes home."

They continued walking when they came across a rather strange sight. A man made of tin, standing in the middle of a clearing of trees. He was holding an ax.

"Hey, who's that?" Bella asked, "He's made of tin..."

"Hmm, he must have rusted," Edd observed, "He looks familiar..."

"He looks kinda cute," Bella said quietly.

"Oh, oh, I've seen this before!" Ed said, "We need an oil can!"

"Is there one around?" Edd asked. Felice ran off and returned with an oil can.

"Good job, Felice," Bella smiled. Edd took the can and started oiling the tin man, and he came back to life.

"'Bout time you guys found me, sockhead," He said.

"EDDY!" Ed cried happily, crushing him in a hug, "OH BOY! WE FOUND YOU!"

"Put me down, ya lump!" Eddy snapped. Ed set him down. Eddy looked at Bella.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Ciao, I'm Bella," Bella said, "I'm...new? To this place. I'm trying to find the wizard to see if he can help me get home."

"And he's gonna give me a brain!" Ed smiled stupidly.

"And me some courage," Edd said.

"You guys are going to see my brother?" Eddy asked, "Sweet!"

"Your brother's a wizard, Eddy?" Ed asked in awe.

"Shyeah!" Eddy said, "He's awesome! I'm coming along!"

"Ok," Bella smiled, "The more the merrier."

The four of them continued walking along the yellow brick road, Felice walking next to Bella.


End file.
